


I love you

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange knows what they want, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Songfic, levi is a sap, levi’s pov, soft Levi, song: I love you (Billie Eillish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: Those three words hold so much power and meaning.The feeling, it’s a scary one.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this song to my soulmate, wherever you are.

_It's not true_

_Tell me I've been lied to_

_Crying isn't like you_

Soft, white specs of power flurried down through the cold night air as he helped them remove their luggage from his car.

They were leaving.

Levi gripped the handle tightly of the luggage and turned away from them to gaze at the entrance of the airport terminals. It was taking every ounce of energy him to keep himself from falling apart.

_Oh-oh-oh_

_What the hell did I do?  
_

_Never been the type to-_

Hange slung their carry on bag over their shoulder before closing the trunk and turning to to him with a bright smile.

_Let someone see right through_

_Oh-oh-oh_

“My flight is in twenty minutes, let’s go!” They chimed and looped their arm through his, pulling him through the crowded airport.

The two of them have been friends since high school and roommates since college. At first it was a little difficult for Hange to get through to him, he was cold and distant and they were warm and inviting. They were polar opposites, but somehow they were able to smash through his walls and stir up his life in a way he never could have imagined. They made him feel cared for, and he ended up caring so much. He didn’t know when but he eventually fell for them, hard.

Maybe that’s why this was so difficult.  
  


_Maybe won't you take it back_

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

They were leaving overseas for an opportunity to work at one of the most recognized scientific research facilities, for them it was a dream come true.

While they guided him through the packed airport they rambled on about all the future experiments they would want to perform at their new job.  
  


Levi was happy for them, proud even.  
  


But why did it hurt so much, the fact that they were leaving him behind?  
  
_And nothing has to change today_

_You didn't mean to say "I love you"_

Once they reached the gate of Hange’s flight, they turned towards him with a sad smile.

Something in his chest twisted painfully but he kept his expression neutral. Not that it mattered anyway, they could always see right through him.  
  
“Hey,” they say softly. “We’ll see each other, you know? Through video chats and we’ll phone each other every day alright?”

Levi nodded, not looking them in the eyes.

“OH! And I’ll come over for the holidays.” Their voice wavered and their smile became tight, it looked like they might cry.

Fuck.

“Don’t worry about me, shitty glasses, worry about becoming the worlds most reputable scientist.” He kept his voice monotone.

_I love you and I don't want to_

_Oh-oh-oh_  
  


Hange swallowed and gazed at him softly, their warm brown eyes glazed with unshed tears.

“Don’t cry, four eyes.” He tells her lamely and his voice may or may have not cracked.

Hypocrite.

He knew good and well that he was going to bawl once he was home alone.

“I’m sorry, I’m going to miss you so much.” They say, voice just above a whisper, and pull him into a tight hug. He returned it with less force, arms encircling their thin waist as they wrapped their own around his shoulders and pulled his face against their neck.

Hange smelled like they always did, like a fall scented candle with a hint of musk because they’re terrible at keeping up with their hygiene.  
  


_Up all night on another red eye_

_I wish we never learned to fly_

_I-I-I_

Hange pulls back slightly to look at him, a few tears mananged to escape and trail down their tan cheeks.

It was becooming harder to keep his own emotions in check.

“Please don’t forget to eat and sleep, Levi.”

“That’s my line, shit head.” He scoffed.

They giggled and hugged him again, their frames bumped against his ear but he ignored it, he wanted memorize the way it felt to be held in their arms.

The gate keeper announced that their flight was leaving soon, but Hange wouldn’t let him go.  
  


_Maybe we should just try_

_To tell ourselves a good lie,_

“Hange..” he muttered and pressed his palms against their stomach to gently push them away. “You have to go, or you’ll be stuck here until the next flight.”

They released him and removed their glasses to wipe their face with the sleeve of their sweater.  
  
“I-” they’re interrupted by the gate keeper who was making the last call.

Levi hands them their luggage. “Go.”

Hange bites their bottom lip and nods.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

He nods.

They salute him and give him one last smile before turning and walking over to the gate   
  


_I didn't mean to make you cry_

_I-I-I_

They’re not even five feet away from him when it slips out.

“I love you.” He did not whisper but it wasn’t a shout either.

He almost panics, it spilled out of his mouth without thought. He’d been the thinking it over and over in his head.

‘I love you, I love you, I love you damn it!’

He could have sworn he saw them flinch and waited to see if they’d turn around.

_Maybe won't you take it back_

_Say you were tryna make me laugh_

_And nothing has to change today_

Levi watched them walk through the gate and disappear from his sight.

His heart dropped and shattered.

His eyes stung and his chest ached but he still waked away.

  
_You didn't mean to say "I love you"_

He didn’t drive home.  
  
He ended up stopping at a park, it was where they first met when they were teenagers. He had stumbled upon their lanky form hunched over near a large oak tree, collecting insects. Levi was appalled but Hange’s passion was overwhelming.

He walked along a sidewalk path, it was dark but at this time of year the park was illuminated by white and gold Christmas lights that made the place look enchanting.  
  


_I love you and I don't want to_

_Oh-oh-oh_

  
He missed them already.

It was silly but he did, he missed them and their stupid ideas and experiments.

He missed their big ass nose and shitty ass glasses, their unruly nest of chestnut colored hair and their big brown eyes.

He especially missed their goofy smiles that made him feel at home whenever they flashed them.

The raven wished he was brave enough to tell them to stay.

But he loved them and wanted them to be happy.

He loved them.  
  


_The smile that you gave me_

_Even when you felt like dying_  
  


He reached a bench but did not sit. It overlooked a small lake.

He stood there and let out a shuddered breath, squeezing his pale eyes shut as alone tear escaped. He wiped it away before it could fall.

A breeze blew by and he shivered and attempted his to burrow into his scarf but was suddenly reminded that he let Hange wear it during the drive to the airport, they still had it.

The small man sighed and sat himself into the bench and hugged himself to keep warm.

Their apartment was going to be very quiet without them.

_We fall apart as it gets dark_  
  
  


He let his head tilt back, face towards the he sky but he gazed at nothing in particular, instead he slid his eyes shut.

Footsteps approached him but he remained the way he was, he cursed in his head when he heard the person sit next to him.

The entire park was empty, why do people have to be so invasive, especially when he’s like this. The raven turned to tell the person to go away but his voice died in his throat when he saw who it was.  
  
It was Hange, lounging next to him on the bench with an innocent smile, still wearing his scarf. He also saw that their luggage was sat in the grass next to them.

Levi shot up from his seat. “What the fuck?”

“Hm?” They raised an eyebrow at him calmly.

“You’re supposed to be on a plane right now.”

Hange nodded and played with a loose strand of their hair. “Yeah, I didn’t board it.”

He gaped at them frustratingly before pulling them to their feet.

“You idiot, c’mon let’s get you on the next one.”

“No.” They stopped them and he gave them a look of confusion.

“Are you crazy?! Hange, this is an opportunity of a lifetime!” He hissed.

“I know, I told them to give it to someone more willing.” 

“What? Why? You really wanted this.”

We’re they stupid?

_I'm in your arms in Central Park..._  
  
  


“I did, but I also want to be here with you.” Hange’s eyes are soft and radiant.

Levi is dumbfounded.

“huh?”

“Don’t act stupid Levi, I heard what you said at the gate.”

Fucking hell.

He ruined it, he should have kept his mouth shut and let them go.

Hange shook their head and smiled before taking his hand in theirs, his heart betrayed him and swooned.

“That facility isn’t the only opportunities that were offered to me, I don’t want one that requires me to sacrifice the things that I love the most.” They pull him closer and they take his face in both of their hands.

Levi could feel his pulse galloping, racing towards some kind of undetermined finish line.

“I love science...and I love you, Levi.”

His breath catches.  
  


_There's nothing you could do or say_

_I can't escape the way, I love you_

Levi is left frozen, his usually inexpressive eyes are now wide, his chest is wound up so tight that it hurts. He lets out a shuddering breath and with shaking hands he cups their cheek gently.

“I-l love you...I love you so much.”

_I don't want to, but I love you_  
  


Hange nods, smile becoming impossibly wider.

“I love you.” They repeat and through his own, Levi could see tears drip from those amber orbs.

He kisses them away once they reach their cheeks.

_Oh-oh-oh_

They giggle.

He chuckles.

_Oh-oh-oh_

Hange kisses his nose.

Levi kisses theirs.

_Oh-oh-oh_

He tries to blink through his tears.

They brush them away with their thumb.  
  
_Oh-oh-oh_

Their foreheads touch.

 _Oh-oh-oh_  
  
They kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is called ‘I love you’ by Billie Eillish 
> 
> I’m makes me cry every time I listen to it for some reason.


End file.
